


Three Ways to Share

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [20]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Multi, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neither of you like to share, do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ways to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn/gifts).



> Prompt: I love Mary and Colin being similarly petty and petulant, and I don’t think those are traits they’d grow out of so much as manifest differently with age. I’d love to see an exploration of how that bounces off of Dickon’s shyness and simultaneous confidence and insecurity.

"Why does she always get to go first?" Colin asked with a slight frown.

Dickon's eyes crinkled up with his soft laugh at Colin's petulance and Mary's rolled eyes. "Neither of you like to share, do you?"

Mary huffed. "Oh, come here." She pulled him down into the bed and kissed him.

Colin didn't mind sharing—he already was when he thought about it—but he did mind being left out, so he went to work on Dickon's pants, then Mary's corset and…

"Whoever invented these was a sadist."

Mary giggled in agreement, but his kiss stopped her from answering.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seasons For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226094) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone)
  * [sharing is caring (the corsets and collars remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231227) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham)




End file.
